evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Homestar Runner
'''Homestar Runner 'is a franchise of theatrical shorts created by Mike and Matt Chapman, produced by Matt & Mike Chapman Productions and released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer starting from 1945 to 1972. Influenced by Walt Disney's ''Mickey Mouse/''Silly Symphonies'' and Warner Bros' Looney Tunes, Matt and Mike Chapman decided to start producing theatrical cartoons for MGM. This would be after the success of the Tom and Jerry ''cartoons. Due to the monster success of the shorts, MGM started a franchise. The studio that produced the series Matt & Mike Chapman Productions, founded by Matt and Mike Chapman, based in Los Angeles, California, on September 2, 1944. In 1963, Matt and Mike Chapman retired and sold Matt & Mike Chapman Productions to their children, Scott Chapman, Nova Chapman, and Julie Chapman for their take over to revive the studio. In December 6, 2005, Matt Chapman passed away at the age of 91, while Mike Chapman also passed away in December 1, 2015 at the age of 100. In 1969, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer announced that ''Homestar Runner ''would no longer have theatrical short films due to them focusing more on cartoons for television, and also, the Matt & Mike Chapman Productions was closed its doors forever on December 31, 1969 and some of the Matt & Mike Chapman Productions staff, including Scott Chapman, Nova Chapman, and Julie Chapman, went on to join Warner Bros. Animation, respectively. ''Homestar Runner ''has since eventually evolved into a media franchise, spawning several television series, feature films, comic books, music albums, video games and amusement park rides. The franchise has been owned by Warner Bros. since 1998. The shorts will be available for streaming on HBO Max in 2020. History 1940s: Homestar Runner debuted ''Coming soon! 1950s: The boom and heyday of Homestar Runner Coming soon! 1960s: Closure of Mike & Matt Chapman Productions and start of the television era Coming soon! 2000s: Homestar Runner ''in modern age ''Coming soon! Production The RCA mono variable-area sound system (RCA Victor High-Fidelity Sound System) for sound conversion. The series lasted from 1945 to 1954. Before 1954, all Homestar Runner cartoons were produced in the standard Academy ratio and format; in 1954 and 1955, some of the output was dually produced in dual versions: one Academy-ratio negative composed for a flat widescreen (1.75:1) format and one shot in the CinemaScope process. From 1955 until the close of the Austin Miles cartoon studio a year later, all Mouse Trapz cartoons were produced in CinemaScope, some even had their soundtracks recorded in Perspecta directional audio. All of the Austin Miles cartoons were shot as successive color exposure negatives in Technicolor; the 1960s entries were done in CinemaScope. The 1960s entries also returned to the standard Academy ratio and format, too. Characters Main article: List of Homestar Runner characters While Homestar Runner cartoons typically center on Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, and the other ten main characters, over time the site has grown to feature an expansive cast of supporting characters and alternate variations, such as "Old-Timey" and "20X6" versions of each character. Shorts Main article: List of Homestar Runner shorts =